


Vellichor

by theuniverseishers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Vampires, and honestly i'm still really proud of this, bernyce is a terrified baby and her dad doesn't care, hi brain why wont you give me these types of ideas anymore, i wrote this back in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuniverseishers/pseuds/theuniverseishers
Summary: Bernyce isn't like the other vampires – she doesn't like draining humans of their blood.  But Father doesn't care.ORBernyce finds a lovely girl and is forced to do the one thing she's been vehemently refusing to do.





	Vellichor

I huffed, landing on the ground roughly as my father hissed at me.  He bared his fangs in a menacing snarl.  I just drew myself further against the bark of a tree I didn’t know was there

“Bernyce Abigail Posen,” he growled, my name slipping out past his fangs in his low, often hostile voice.  I shut my eyes tightly when he took another step closer to me, curling up into a small ball.  Then, I heard a rustle.  I looked up and saw my mother standing in front of me in a protective stance, shoulders squared and eyes staring straight back at my father.  His incandescent green eyes flashed to mine for a moment before darting back up to glower at my mother.

“What are you doing, Nadia?” he asked, pulling himself into a more calm stance, pinching the bridge of his nose in a way that told me he was disappointed.  Mother crossed her arms and hardened her gaze

“She’s only sixteen years old, Raidon,” she replied.  I found it incredible that she was able to refer to my father – the king and ruler of the Posen clan – so casually by his real name.  Most of my clan members would refer to him as King, or His Highness.  Before I could think any further about this, my mother let out a low growl, her fangs sliding out in a show of ferocity.

“Are you _trying_ to kill her?” The next hiss she let out was one I considered enough to intimidate even the most stone hearted demons, but my father didn’t flinch at all.

If he was scared, he did a good job of hiding it.

“She needs to learn how to hunt and fight, or she’ll die the second she gets out there,” my father retorted, glowering at me when I caught his gaze.  I let out a pathetic yelp and shoved my face into my knees again.  The amethyst pendant on my necklace glowed, alarmed at the sign of a threat.

“Yes, but your training is too intense for a young vampiress like her!” Mother snapped right back, making me pull my knees closer to my chest.  I silently cursed myself and my powers that hadn’t showed up.  I was informed that vampires usually obtain their powers around the age of fifteen, but here I was, sixteen and useless. My best friend Calliope – who prefers, very strongly, to be referred to as Callie – had earned her powers the day she turned fifteen.  I’d been so jealous and proud of her.

I felt someone gently tap my shoulder and looked up, to see Mother staring down at me.  She pulled me up onto my feet, impressing me with her strength even with being a seven-centuries-old vampiress.  She began to walk back in the direction of the castle, pulling me along with her.  I turned back to see my father glare at me one last time before morphing into a bat and flying off.  I stared after him, feeling distress bubble up in me.  The night sky was slowly getting lighter, indicating a new day coming.  I knew that I had to get in bed soon.  So I turned around again and followed my mother up to my room.

Mother wasn’t really known for her kindness and love, because the clan really only expected the Queen to be a heartless creature of the night, but she only showed that side to me, so I wasn’t surprised when she insisted on tucking me into my coffin.  It was a comfortable white coffin, with little designs carved into its sides.

I lay in the coffin and right before my mother pulled the cover close, she leaned in and whispered, “I managed to convince your father to let you roam around town tomorrow, but you’ll have to compromise and bring back evidence that you’ve drunk from at least one human with you.”  I shifted, staring up at Mother helplessly. Her eyes softened.

“I know, sweetie, but this was the only compromise we could agree upon, and you know your father is stubborn.” I just nodded, and at that, Mother slid the coffin shut just as the first light of morning started to seep through the cracks in my curtain, and I was left to sleep, waiting for nightfall.

 

* * *

 

Father had gotten Haley – one of the Keepers – to wake me up just before the sun had fully set, and sent me out to town as soon as it was dark enough for me to go out without burning myself.  It was a Saturday night, so the town was crawling with teenagers and adults alike on their own escapades.  I was required to return before sunrise with evidence – something like blood, or a strand of hair, I supposed. I gulped. My melancholy only increased when I realised that none of these innocent humans expected to die tonight. I heard I heard a flap from above me, and when I turned, I wasn’t surprised to see a raven with green eyes watching me closely.  Of course he’d follow me on my assignment. Ignoring his piercing gaze, I turned and prowled the streets for potential prey.

I growled in annoyance after walking for at least half an hour with no potentials, at all.  Everyone was either with someone else, or alone but walking in a crowd.  It was impossible to find anyone that was alone.  I stood in front of a small bookshop, staring into it.  I decided to go in for the fun of it, and was surprised to see just one lone girl at the counter, reading a book.  She didn’t seem to notice me.  I rushed into the classics section and quickly found Carmilla, one of my favourites, and casually strolled over to the counter.

The girl looked up and grinned at me when she saw me approaching.  I flashed her the most charming smile I could muster and greeted her.

“Hey there!” I said, cringing a little at how cheerful I sounded.  I slid the book to her, and she eyed it curiously.  Her grin just widened.

“Carmilla, huh?” she teased, pushing back to the computer that sat on the counter to her right.  She began to type something into the computer, and I assumed she was logging the purchase in.

“Wanna go out?” I blurted out, blushing profusely when she glanced at me with a weird, slightly concerned look. Then, she smirked.

“You don’t even know my name, and you want to take me out on a date?”

She turned back to me and grinned.  She really was gorgeous, with her curly black hair and blue eyes; she was also witty, if my guess was right from the comment she’d made.

“Sure,” was all she said before getting up from her seat and shutting the computer down. “I’ve been meaning to close up, anyway.”

So she closed the shop up and hand in hand, we went to a nearby cafe.

 

* * *

 

We somehow find ourselves at her apartment later, curled up and watching a peculiar movie.  She told me it was called Twilight, and that it was about vampires.  I scoffed at every misconception, making the girl in my arms inquire me.  I shrugged her off at every single question, lying that I had a tickle in my throat and was trying to get rid of it.  Soon enough, it was some time past midnight and she’d fallen asleep.  I extracted myself from her, careful not to wake her up.  I realised that this was the perfect moment to carry out my assignment.  I straddled her, letting my fangs grow out of my gums as I hovered above her neck.  I hesitated when she twitched, mumbling something incoherent.

 _“She’s nothing but food,”_ I whispered to myself, _“Merely a human.”_

I pulled away from her, and I realised something; I couldn’t do it.  I couldn’t just kill a human like that, for a stupid assignment Father demanded I carry out.  She was so nice to me, telling me all about her recent adventures with her best friend.  I stood there, staring at her sleeping form, unable to do what most vampires would carry out so easily.  I covered my face with my hands and almost ran out the apartment before I heard flapping from outside.  I turned, and there he was.  I found it both amazing and ridiculous that my father could look so menacing even as a puny raven.  He glowered at me, and at that second, the girl on the couch stirred, waking up from a restless sleep.

My head snapped to look at her, and just as she opened her mouth to say something, I jumped onto her.  She stared up at me with wide, confused and terrified eyes. I felt power coursing through my veins and this time, I didn’t hesitate in sinking my fangs into her neck.  She threw her head back, pupils contracting as her mouth opened in a silent scream.  I wanted to stop, to just get enough to sustain me, but when the first drop hit my tongue, this paroxysm of euphoria filled me.  Before I knew it, I’d drained her of her blood.

I fell back onto the floor, gasping in horror when her head lolled back over the cushions and her wide, dead eyes seemed to stare at me.  I was vaguely aware of my father standing next to me, eyeing the clean kill, looking almost impressed.

“Well done, Bernyce,” he muttered before disappearing into thin air.

A few moments passed before I started to sob uncontrollably when something hit me — I didn’t even know her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first piece I'm publishing here. Characters are all my own.
> 
> Please drop some kudos and comment on what you thought of it!


End file.
